


Jealousy

by ShyShyMermaid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyShyMermaid/pseuds/ShyShyMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to "The Rain King" episode (s6, ep8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head during watching the episode and I was really disappointed it didn't happen :(  
> So what should I do? Write a fic!  
> Sorry for all the mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy!  
> (I don't own TXF)

The thing about reunions is you either love them or hate them. There's no in between.  
Holman loved them and so did Sheila.  
Right now they were dancing and Holman was extreamly excited and a bit too nervous. He's been trying to confess his love to Sheila all day and now was the best time. Ha had to do this right now. He had to. But it was so difficult. He had to do it, he had to do it, he had to...  
Agent Dana Scully was standing next to her partner watching the dancing couple from a distance. She was annoyed. VERY annoyed. Their flight has been delayed and the storm was getting stronger. And earlier Mulder and Sheila... Scully was still trying to deny it but it was pointless. She knew it, but she wasn't allowing this thought to flourish in her mind.  
Until now.  
Right now Sheila was dancing with Holman and, at the same time, GAZING AT MULDER!

_Yes, I am jealous. You happy now?_ She didn't think of anything else. She didn't have time actually. Before she realised this, her lips were consuming Mulder's, her hand was in his hair now, after travelling from his chick. Mulder was surprised at first, well, to be honest so was she, but after a moment he returned the kiss, placing his hand around her waist.

Sheila oppened her eyes wider than ever when she saw "FBI partners" kissing. Her attention was immediately fully turned to Holman, he was saying something about love? LOVE? "Wait, you are IN LOVE with me?" Sheila asked.  
"Um... Yes?" Holman was surprised.  
"Then kiss me already!"  
Holman felt her lips on his and almost fainted. _That went better than expected_ he thought.

"I guess we achieved what we both wanted" Scully said with a chicky smile after breaking the kiss. "Look at them!"  
"Um... The storm is over, isn't it?" Mulder expressed his first thought, he was far too surprised to come up with something more suitable.  
"She was right, you know." Scully was still smiling. "You know how to kiss"


End file.
